Fairytales Or Not
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: Some nice, little twists to some classic fairy tales featuring couples from Axis Powers Hetalia. Set to the song "Fairytale' by Sara Bareilles. Multiple Chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytales...Or Not.**

Hello! I'm back with another story! xD

This one's gonna be a multiple chapter this time! It's set to the song _"_Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles

Enjoy! ~ =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the series they came from, the song "Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles, nor the places mentioned in the story. =)  
**

* * *

_Cinderella's on a bedroom floor,_

_She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store._

'_Cuz Mister Charming don't come home anymore._

_She forgets why she came here…_

Italy lay on his bedroom floor, tightly embracing his favorite pillow. A light blush blanketed his face. He couldn't shake the image out of his mind. The image of the man he met at the liquor store. The fateful encounter had only occurred due to him being charged with the duty of going to the store in to buy his (greedy) older brother, Romano, some wine.

He hated doing such menial tasks for his brother. It was always "Italy do this, Italy do that." But if he didn't, he would be subjected into a bad light. Romano was known as "Mister Charming" for his drop-dead gorgeous good looks (Italy didn't think so). If he did anything to displease him, he'd have to deal with the mob of rabid fangirls always chasing his brother around town. He shuddered at the thought. But, lately, his brother seemed to come home less and less...

Upon entering the store his eyes had been immediately drawn to the tall figure standing behind the counter. His head was topped with golden, blond hair, combed to the back of his head. His eyes were the color of jade and his jaw strong and set with muscles. He wore a plain white short-sleeved T-shirt that showed off his large, rippling muscles. Italy had been struck dumb at just the sight of the man. He immediately forgot his original purpose for being there. When the handsome man had given him a quick glance , he took off in the opposite direction towards home. Which brings us to the present...

"I didn't even get his name..." sighed Italy. His mind drifted off into dreamland, imagining what it would be like if they were to fall in love with each other...if they became lovers...

Italy buried his head in his pillow and let out a tiny squeel at the thought.

_I don't believe it..._he thought. _I've got a crush on the guy at the liquor store._

_

* * *

_

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame_

_She says none for ya dear prince, I'm tired today._

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away,_

_Than let you keep me from dreaming..._

England scowled at the clear, blue sky. America was late. AGAIN. The two had promised to meet at The Pub at 12:00pm sharp for their date. It was 1:30 pm. England was fed up with him showing up late, claiming to be late because of his "road of life lessons," and occasionally being stood up. He had _not_ endured five months of endless sleep (for who knows what reason) for this *beep.*

"Bloody git. Never on time..." he mumbled, his fingers strumming the table at which he sat.

A few minutes passed and America was still a no-show. England had reached his limit.

"That's it! I'm going HOME!" He snatched his bag from the ground next to his seat and turned to leave. A loud, obnoxious voice brought him to a quick halt.

"Oyyy! Iggy! Sorry I'm late! Have you been waiting long?" shouted America 50 feet away.

England spun around on his heels, his body stiff. His thick eyebrows creased together in almost a perfect uni-bow; he gritted his teeth as he spoke:

"Of course I've been waiting here, you stu-pid git."

"Sorry, sorry! I had to help an old lady cross the street," America replied.

"It took you an hour and a half to do that?" England asked, fists shaking.

"Yup!" An idiotic smile stretched across his face. England's "uni-brow" twitched.

He spun back around on his heels and resumed storming towards his house. He was stopped by pair of strong, muscular arms wrapping around his thin waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?! In public-!"

"Why don't I make it up to you?" America whispered. "At my apartment..." America's breath tickled England's ear.

England's entire face was instantly consumed by red. He quickly shook it away. He wasn't going to give in today!

"N-no. Not today. I'm too mad at you right now. Try again later," he said indifferently as he unwrapped America's arms from around him.

He walked off toward his apartment leaving a sad-faced America behind him. But he didn't care. Well, maybe a little...

_Idiot. If only I wasn't in love with you..._he thought while wiping away tears. _Then I would be free dream of others all I wanted..._

_

* * *

_Yaay! Part 1's done! X3

Hope you enjoyed it. (Even if just a little bit. xD)

And that rhyme "away" and "today" was _completely _unintentional. XDD

For those of you waiting for more Suzalulu, it's on it's way, don't worry! XD

I'm putting the characters in Romeo and Juliet from the beginning. We just started Romeo and Juliet in class so i'll try to update as frequently as possible.

Be patient. (Casting takes a while.)

And yes, more chapters shall be coming! *cue dramatic music*

Reviews please! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale. Or Not. Part 2  
**

Yo! I'm back with another chapter! *claps*

Hope you like it! We got some Snow White and some Rapunzel! XD

(God that was short. XD)

* * *

_Snow White is doin' dishes again._

' _Cuz, what else can you do with seven itty bitty men?_

_Sends them to bed and she calls up her friend_

_Says, "Will you meet me at midnight?"_

_CRASH!_

"What have you broken now?!"

China had been busily washing dishes in the kitchen, completely shrouded in silence. That is…until the sound of something (expensive) breaking broke the silence..

_Argh…guess I better check that…_

He sighed.

He put down the china plate he had been scrubbing, dried his hands in a nearby towel, and walked off toward the source of the noise. Two steps into the living room, he abruptly came to a stop. His eyes zeroed in in on the scattered, jade-colored shards that lay on the carpet floor. His eyes widened into giant, black orbs and his mouth dropped to the floor. His eyes began to hastily sweep around the room, searching for the culprit(s). They came to a halt in front of him. Waaay down in front of him.

Standing there, big-eyed and innocent-looking (some with teary eyes) were the 6 little Asian countries that China took care of. Their names were Hong Kong, Thailand, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, and Vietnam. They were all short, no taller than 3 feet, and had the features like 2 year-olds. Any normal person would stop and swoon over the sheer cuteness of the bunch. But not China. His usually pale-white face now burned with red. His fists shook at his sides; his eyes burned with rage.

"Who. Did. This?" he asked.

"..."

No answer.

"I said, 'Who. Did. THIS?" he asked again, temper rising.

Out of pure fear, the children all blurted out answers (excuses) at the same time, mostly just blaming someone other than themselves.

"You see,Thailand was-'

"No, it was _you _Korea!"

"I saw it! It was both of them!"

"Oh, please! You _know _it was you Taiwan! Don't act cute!"

"I thought you were on _my_ side, Japan!"

"...It was Hong Kong."

"It was Vietnam..."

The shouts and accusations grew louder and more obnoxious with each passing second. China ran a hand through his jet-black hair in a feeble attempt to calm himself. He took several deep breaths before yelling:

"SILENCE!"

The shouting stopped. Silence enveloped the room.

"I don't care _who _started it, but I'm finishing it! Now, I want each and every one of you to clean up this mess. Do you understand me?"

"I SAID, 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!'"

"Y-YES SIR!" The children scurried off into 6 different directions, hastily grabbing brooms, trash pans, and trash bags.

30 minutes later...

"We've finished," the children said in unison.

China looked up from the book he was reading in an attempt to calm himself.

"Good, now go to bed," he commanded.

"Aww..."

"NOW." The children walked off to their bedrooms, not uttering a single word on the way there.

_Sigh...what am I going to do with them?_

He needed a break. To get away for a night. Or maybe an early morning...

He ran to the nearest phone and dialed the number of his favorite person in the world.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me, China. Can you meet me at midnight, at the club? Yeah, the usual one. No, not your house..." China blushed deeply.

"Yeah, okay. Heh. Not tonight. Only if you get me drunk enough," he whispered seductively. "Yeah, 12:00am sharp. See you soon...Russia."

* * *

_A tall blond lets out a cry of despair,_

_Says, "Woulda cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair."_

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere,_

_And keep away from the windows..._

"Argggggh!" came a shout from the top of a tower. The tallest tower in the kingdom, actually. It came from Switzerland.

"Argh!" he grunted again. " I don't believe this! This sucks!"

The reasons for his maximum rage were two:

1. The witch

2. Austria

Let's start with #1. The witch had just departed from the tower (on her broomstick) after paying a visit to Switzerland. But it wasn't a normal visit, oh no. Along with the food that was brought daily two him, the with had packed a special surprise: scissors. _Hair _scissors. The witch was quite displeased that day and decided to punish him by cutting his hair. The hair that used to flow past his feet, out the only window of the tower, and down to the very bottom now barely reached his shoulders.

The reason behind the witch's displeasure? It was #2 on Switzerland's list: Austria.

The day before the man who visited his tower everyday came again. His hair was the color of chocolate, his eyes violet orbs surrounded by framed glass. A piece of his hair curled up to the side and a mole lay next to his mouth. The man was no less than handsome, maybe perfect. But moving on...

He called, as usual:

"Switzerland, Switzerland, throw down the ridiculously long hair of yours."

Why was that day different than any other day? Well, Switzerland had had enough of this annoying routine. He had begun to stomp over to the window, ready to flip the guy the finger, when he tripped on what seemed like thin air. His head bent over the edge of the window and his golden hair tumbled down to the ground. Austria's face had protruded a look of sheer astonishment at this. After a few seconds he regained his cool and began to scale the wall using Switzerland's hair as a support. Switzerland's face had showed nothing but pure fear and disgust. But he couldn't have done anything to prevent it.

Once Austria entered the small room, Switzerland instantly backed against the wall farthest from him. He stared at this tall, four-eyed figure with cautious eyes. The man had equally stared back. Then he started to approach.

"N-no. Stay back," he had ordered. The man simply kept on approaching. He stopped just a few inches away from him. He stared into Switzerland's eyes. Switzerland stared back. He couldn't utter another protest. He had been entranced by the orbs of violet that looked at him with...what was that look? He soon got his answer.

The strange man had suddenly wrapped his left arm around Switzerland's back and clasped his right hand behind his neck. In one quick motion he pulled their bodies together, pressing his lips against Switzerland's own. it was a full kiss on the lips, full of passion and yearning. Switzerland had been too stunned to do anything at first but then struggled against the man. He pushed and pushed but he did not move even one inch. You'd think it would be the difference in strength, but no. In truth Switzerland actually hadn't_ wanted_ to push him away.

He had been enjoying the kiss (much more than he should have). He loved the feeling of being wanted, of being yearned for. At one point he accidentally let himself go for a moment, pressing his body even harder against the other's , returning the kiss in the process. The man picked up on this and started to deepen the kiss when Switzerland realized what he was doing. With sudden burst he pushed the man away. His breath came in pants, his face a patch of red.

"You. You-!"

"My name is not '_You' _it's Austria," the man said snobbishly. Switzerland was about to let him have when a corner of Austria's mouth curled up into a smirk. He turned away and jumped through the window, skillfully landing on his horse's back. Switzerland ran to the window, just catching Austria's figure retreating into the trees. He watched the spot where his figure disappeared for a few moments longer...

Thinking back to the incident, Switerland's face lit up red again. Then his head perked up at the sound of hooves pounding against the ground.

_Sigh...I would've cut my hair earlier if I knew men could climb it...they're so much trouble, _he thought. _I need to find a new tower...one with no windows._

_

* * *

_Well, there's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it.

Yes, I know AustriaxSwitzerland's story is a teeeeeny bit long but i couldn't help it! XDD

Um, I forgot to say this earlier but I got these ideas from watching a video on youtube set to this song.

So, um, yeah, that's it! Keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Migh come out a little late though...

Reviews please! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooo! I'm baaaack! I have fought against my writer's block and won! =D

So finally, here's another chapter of _Fairytales Or Not._ I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Though I kinda rushed it...eheheh...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Axis Powers Hetalia nor its characters and the characters used in this story.**

_

* * *

__Once upon a time in a far away kingdom,_

_Man made up a story, said that should believe him._

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight,_

_Cause I don't want the next best thing…_

* * *

"NO!"

Hungary sat upon the grand fountain in the menagerie, a deep frown on her lips. Her eyes were narrowed and her legs folded over in fury and annoyance.

"How many times must I tell you before you leave?" she spat. "I. Am. Not. Interested. Get it now?"

"Bu-bu-but," sputtered the object of her fury.

It was a short man, no taller than 4 feet with coconut-shaped head and a over-curly mustache. He wore a poofy, beige outfit with sparkling, violet shoes with a complementary poofy hat. He shivered with fear. His mouth opened and closed as if he was about to say something, yet nothing came.

"Well?" she asked.

The tiny man finally mustered up the courage to say something. He straightened his back, puffed out his chest, and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth wide, ready to let that stubborn woman have a piece of his mind. But alas, his voice came out in a squeak:

"U-umm. But, Your Majesty. He is a fine prince. V-very handsome and n-noble. He w-would make a fine-"

"NO!" Hungary interrupted. She looked down at the photo she held in her hand. It showed the face of a young man, older than she, with fine features with the exception of a mole by his lips. He had chocolate-brown hair with a small curl on the side and wore oval-shaped glasses.

_Indeed he IS handsome, _she thought. However, he had a fault. A BIG fault. Although only his head was shown in the photo, an air of pure arrogance and self-centeredness radiated around him. His mouth was turned down in a from and his eyes looked down at the camera. He was the worst kind of man, the kind Hungary despised more than any other: a wagamama puu.

"He is the worst kind of man," she said, still looking at the picture. "I hate him.

"Bu-bu-but you must be married b-b-by your next birthday, right? A-a-and besides. You haven't even-"

"AND!" she interuppted. "I already have someone I'm in love with."

She flicked the photo away and watched as it floated to the top of the messenger's head.

"That takes care of that, right? So. Go and tell your prince that he is handsome...but I don't want him. Good-day."

With that, the small man turned to go and rushed out the exit.

After several seconds passed, Hungary broke her posture and sighed.

_Sigh. Speaking of love, where is he? I haven't seen him for days. I miss him..._

She put her head in her hands and sighed once more.

Then suddenly, as if hearing her thoughts, a tall, young man jumped over the giant wall and called: "Yo! Hungary!"

Hungary's head snapped up. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she whirled her head around to see the source of the call. Her lips curled up in a smile as she realized who it was.

"Prussia!" she yelled in excitement.

She jumped up from her seat and ran over to her lover. His head was topped with silver hair that shone in the strong sunlight, his eyes a blood red. He wore slightly torn pants, no shirt. What covered his shoulders was a ocean0blue open vest.

Once she reached him, she embraced him tightly. He returned the embrace, lightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

After several minutes, they broke apart.

"Heh. Better be glad i came all this way to see you!" he smirked.

_Sigh. He's still an idiot. But that's a reason why I love him._

"Guess you missed me, huh?" he continued. He bent his head down and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"There. All better."

Hungary started to giggle but stopped.

_Wait a minute. That's it? We haven't seen each other in months and that's the best you can do?_

She wanted to yell and scream her discontentment, to have a nasty fit. But instead, she decided to give him another chance.

"Hmmm..I don't think it's completely better." She smiled her sly, tempting smile.

"What else do you want me to do?" he asked.

At first, Hungary thought he was kidding around. Then she gave him a good look. A look of genuine of confusion and innocence occupied his face. Her mouth dropped to the ground.

_So I sing, I hold my head down_

She hung her head in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked.

_What's...wrong?_ thought Hungary. Her fists began to shake at her sides.

_And I break these walls down._

She slammed her left fist into the wall next to her. It cracked at the spot, stretching upward through the wall. It finally crumbled, unable to support itself.

"Wh-wh-what are you-?!"

_Can't take no more..._

_"_I can't take it anymore..."

"Can't take wh-"

_OF YOUR FAIRYTALE LOVE!_

_"_SHUT UP AND KISS ME, YOU FOOL!"

Hungary grabbed Prussia by his tiny sleeves as she crashed her lips on his. Her eyes closed as his widened with shock. His brain wouldn't function properly and he couldn't pus her away.

_Since when did she get so..so...ASSERTIVE?_

Hungary continued to kiss him, her lips passionately moving his with hers.

_Oh, sweet bliss._ she thought. _How I've wanted to do this for so long..._

Prussia regained some sense of thought. Closed his eyes he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to his bare chest. Hungary left her hands slide down from his vest onto his chest.

_Did he always have that many muscles? _she thought. _But whatever._

They continued to kiss each other, rhythmically, like a song.

What seemed like hours passed and they finally broke apart, panting.

"There. All better," said Hungary, smiling.

Prussia smiled back and held her close, gentler this time.

"Finally," he said. "A real 'Fairytale' love."

* * *

Thanks for reading! =) I hope you enjoyed it!

"What the heck does "wagamama puu" mean?" (Austria)

-sigh- "Don't you know anything?"

"Apparently not." -smirk- (Prussia)

-blush- "Shut up!"

"Okay, listen up! It means...'selfish loafer'" -laughs- (me & Hungary)

"Aaaahahahahahaha!"

". . .I'll get you someday."

Reviews greatly appreciated and needed! =) Thanks again!


End file.
